The Thief of Iwatobi
by Kyameru
Summary: A thief and a policeman. Rin Matsuoka is forced to chase after a thief since he refuses to work with a partner. He manages to catch the thief after figuring out his weakness, but something in him starts to stir as he realizes how much he's fallen for the thief...! A Rin x Haruka BL fanfic.
1. Stolen Bottle

"Wait, you!" A red haired boy screamed while panting.

A black figure jumped across rooftops and ignored the red haired boy's command. He jumped onto the blue rooftop, trying to land as lightly as possible as to not wake up anyone. But the red haired boy was obviously ignoring them and yelling at the top of his lungs. The thief continued jumping while looking at the bottle that he had just stolen. It was a simple bottle, but its design was beautiful. The blue color would shine brighter when light passed through it. It was really beautiful. But it wasn't his fault that he had to steal it. The red haired boy was still chasing after him.

"Damn it!" The thief heard the police officer say, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The thief heard a click and looked down from the rooftops. The policeman had pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. A little girl came out of her room, staring at the police officer. She was still sleepy, but she came out to see what was going on and gave a small shriek as the policeman opened fire. The thief jumped down from the rooftop and received the blow from the bullet and fell on the balcony of where the little girl was. The little girl panicked, thinking of calling her parents and ran off, leaving her doll on the floor.

"I got him!" The red haired boy smiled.

The thief grimaced at the pain and looked up. He could see through the cracks of the rail that the policeman was trying to get up to where he was. The bullet hit him in the shoulder. It shouldn't be a big deal if he could continue jumping. At least all he had to do was reach his home. He looked at the bottle and checked if it was unharmed. Not a single crack was visible. The thief stood up and almost lost power in his legs, but managed to jump down from the balcony onto the street and disappeared into the dark ally.

"Sir, what are you doing in my house?!" A woman screamed.

"Sorry ma'am! There's a thief in your house and I'm afraid he could've escaped!" The red haired boy explained while running towards the balcony.

He reached the balcony, but found nothing but blood. The woman and her daughter went back to sleep after the policeman apologized and continued his pursuit. He followed the blood into the dark ally and went up steps. He went past a shrine and then the blood disappeared. He looked in front of him and there was a house. The lights were off and he would have to get a search warrant if he wanted to enter that house. He had found the thief's home and that was all he needed. He headed down back the steps when he heard the lights flicker on.

"Ouch..." the policeman heard from inside the house.

He opened the gate quietly and readied his gun. Before he opened the door, a pale boy with black hair slid the door open. The policeman was startled and placed his gun back on his belt.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but there is a thief roaming around this area. May I have your permission to search inside?" The red haired boy asked.

The black haired boy looked down at his badge towards his name plate, _Matsuoka Rin_. He nodded and let the policeman search in his house. Nothing was found. The cloak the thief wore, the bottle and all the missing items that he had stolen. This house was clean. The red haired boy's eye twitched.

"Sorry sir." He felt really embarrassed.

"That's ok." The boy replied.

The red haired policeman recognized his voice, "Are you...?"

The pale boy looked at him in confusion, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? When I got here, I heard you say 'ouch'." He knew it wasn't in his position to be so concerned, but he felt that this boy might have possibly been the thief that he was chasing after.

"Ahhh...about that," he started to say, "I was trying to drink some water, but I accidentally hit the knife and it cut me on the shoulder."

The policeman couldn't believe this male's stupidity, "WAIT. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TEND TO IT?"

The boy shook his head, "But I'll be able to do it once you leave."

The policeman looked at him, "What's your name?"

"I'm...Nanase." He looked at the police officer, "Nanase Haruka."


	2. Stolen Earrings

A red haired figure; the boy with shark-like teeth and his gun. It pointed towards the black haired thief, and the girl, she was screaming. He had to do something. A bullet had been fired, and he smoothly went forward, bullet piercing his shoulder. But instead, he heard the girl scream again. He looked behind him and the girl had been shot. Blood splattered everywhere.

"UGH!" Haruka reached out from his bed and looked at his outstretched hand. _It was only a nightmare. _He thought. It had only been a few days since he had gotten shot. By then, Rin always came to check Haruka (probably to check his room for evidence).

The pale, black haired boy got out of his bed and prepared a bath. It had been a while since he had a nightmare. He took off his clothes, except for his swimming trunks, and entered the warm bath. He thought of the last time he had a nightmare and a flash of his grandmother's face went through his mind. Haruka drew in a long breath and went under the water and opened his eyes. The water flowed into his ears, but he didn't mind. He accepted the water gracefully. He reminded himself how the water would bare its fangs against him and the sudden thought of the police officer with the shark-like teeth, Matsuoka Rin, entered his mind. He looked up towards the water and saw the red haired boy. _I must be dreaming..._Haruka thought. But something grabbed him by the arms and wrestled him out of the water.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" It was the red haired policeman.

Haruka looked at him, but didn't say anything. He was pulled out of his beloved water. His hair heavy and wet, dripped on his face, some of it dripping on the policeman's clothes.

"You left the door unlocked. You should be more careful, Haru." Rin continued to say.

The black haired boy looked at him, "Don't call me Haru, Rin-_chan_."

Rin blushed angrily, "YEAH, so?! You were drowning in the tub! Are you trying to commit suicide?"

Rin backed away from the wet, black haired boy and flicked his hands, thrashing the water from his wet fingertips. He wiped his hands on his uniform and looked at Haruka. There was a mark on the pale boy's shoulder. He had seen it before, but very faintly. Haruka climbed back in the bath, not giving a care if Rin was there. Rin gave a nervous grin as sweat started pouring down his face. He reached for his gun, when Haruka plunged into the water again. The water entered his ears again, this time a bit more loudly. It didn't hurt Haruka's ears, but it was a bit overwhelming. Rin pointed his gun towards Haruka and watched as the pale boy dunk back in and didn't come back out for almost a minute. Rin panicked a bit and threw his gun on the ground and snatched Haruka out of the tub.

"Okayyyyy..." Rin started to say, "I think you're done with your bath."

He grabbed the pale boy by his chest, it was a bit smaller than his, and dragged him out of the water. Haru started to reach for the tub, but gave up later on when Rin proved to be much stronger than he.

"Really now..." Rin sighed as he allowed himself to sit on the floor, "I've never seen someone take a bath that long and survive underwater like that."

Haru wiped his body down, but he left his swimming trunks on. Rin secretly took a peek around Haruka's house, when he got a call to head back to the station. Before the red haired policeman left, he screamed at Haru not to go back in the tub and ran out of the door.

Haruka didn't say anything until he made sure Rin was completely gone, "...It's _my_ house..."

He went over to the kitchen and put on his dark blue apron and started grilling his mackerel. He made sure that they were grilled to his liking and placed it on a plate and grabbed his chopsticks and started picking out of his food. He ate and as soon as it was done, he started to clean his house, while wearing his swimming trunks underneath his apron. Cleaning took most of the day. The moment he finished, he started grilling some more mackerel and looked at the time. It was almost 8 PM. He stood up and went towards his fish bowl. The goldfish were swirling in circles. He quickly fed it a pellet and went to his room. He reached behind his bookshelf and threw a dark cloak over his shoulders.

"It's time to go." Haruka said before he pulled up the mask above his nose.

It was 9:30 PM. Rin was waiting at an exhibit hall and looked around. He spotted a beautiful, but old, pair of earrings. He figured the thief would be coming for it tonight and decided to debrief the exhibit guard and told him to keep everything on lock. The earrings were beautiful. It looked quite similar to the stolen bottle the thief last took from a rich man's house. He waited for quite a bit, but then he heard a noise. He looked above him, the thief was coming in from the ceiling! The thief passed all of the security guards and managed to get by without any of them noticing. Rin hid behind a pillar and had his gun in his hands. He heard the glass open and turned.

"Freeze!" Rin called out.

He wasn't expecting to see Haru's face. Haruka had took off his mask and had tears in his eyes. Rin lowered his gun.

"H-Haru?" He stared wide-eyed.

Haru wasn't expecting him either, he heard footsteps as the glass cover that he had opened had sounded an alarm. He slid the mask back on, his tears were wiped, and he took off. Rin stood still. He had a feeling that the thief was Haru, but he didn't understand..._He was crying._ The red haired policeman thought.


	3. Stolen Heart

It had been a while since the red haired policeman had come to visit him. Haruka was sitting on his porch, watching his goldfish swim around in the large bowl he had them in. He wanted to join the goldfish in swimming, but the bowl was too small. His grandmother had given him the fish bowl and the goldfish in hopes of calming him down whenever he looked at them. Haruka heard a rustle in the yard and looked. There was nothing there. Then he heard a loud crack in his garden.

"Rin?" He stood up.

A cat yowled and disappeared as soon as Haru had stood up. He sat back down. Maybe Rin hadn't seen his face after all? _But then why wouldn't he come?_ He asked himself that, before he heard a knock on the door. He stood up again and walked slowly towards the door. He stopped before he moved the sliding door. He could see three shadows. _Is it the police?_ Haru slid open the door and look at the three policemen.

"Sorry, sir. Do you know this man?" One of the policemen asked.

Haru grabbed the photo the policeman had handed to him and shook his head, "No, sir." He answered calmly.

"Alright, sorry for the trouble." He tipped his hat at him and they left.

_The photo..._He thought. The photo he had glanced at was him. But it was blurry to the point that the only thing that was seen on the picture was black hair, blue eyes and a mask. The policemen were looking for men with the same hair and eyes. There weren't that many men in Iwatobi with blue eyes. He sighed.

"I guess they didn't know that it was you...And they call themselves policemen?" Haru heard a familiar voice say.

He looked towards his left. It was Rin. He was obviously pissed, but Haruka didn't say anything. He turned around and went back inside his house. Rin watched as the black haired boy leave, but left the door open for him. Rin sighed and took off his shoes and entered. The place seemed bigger than before, although it was probably because Haru was living by himself. Rin watched as Haru had turned on the gas to grill his mackerel again.

"Mackerel again? Can't you cook anything else?" He sneered a little.

"I..." Haru started to say, "I like mackerel..."

Rin blushed at Haru's face. Haruka was a sly devil sometimes. He would blush whenever it came to things he liked. The policeman looked away, feeling his heart pounding for some odd reason. He made a fist and lightly tapped his chest to calm down. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Here." Haruka passed some mackerel and some of his leftover hamburger to Rin.

Rin took his chopsticks and started picking at the mackerel. Haruka's cooking weren't so bad though, he'd have to admit that Haru would make a good wife. He choked as he thought this and quickly gulped down some water that Haru had on the table. Haruka looked at him in confusion and went back to eating his mackerel. Rin thought to himself for a while, _Why is Nanase Haruka a thief?_ He wouldn't let go of that question that had been stuck on his mind for days. He stared at Haru intensely that it made the pale boy a bit uncomfortable. Haru set down his chopsticks after his dinner and looked at Rin, whose heart had skipped a beat. Rin slammed his fist at his chest and coughed.

_Why the hell did he have to look at me?_ The policeman blushed, _And more importantly, why is my heart pounding?!_

"Why..." Haru started to say, "Why aren't you arresting me?"

Rin looked at Haruka, "Well..."

Rin didn't know what to say. To be honest, whenever he thought of that time at the museum where he stole the earrings, he couldn't get the image of Haruka crying out of his head. The policeman scratched his head before he could open his mouth.

"Well...I was just curious, but...why are you a thief?" He asked.

Haruka looked at him with wide eyes. Rin blushed at him. He looked like a puppy or something and his heart jumped at the sight of his large eyes. _Goddammit! It must be illegal to be beautiful looking, especially with THOSE EYES!_

"Actually..." Haruka looked down at his plate, "The reason I stole those objects were because they were originally mine."

Rin froze, "They were..._yours_?"

The pale, black haired boy nodded, "They were my grandmother's precious items. She passed a long time ago, but once I came home to find my ransacked. I reported to the police, but they only told me that there were multiple evidence and more than one person was involved in the robbery."

Rin couldn't believe it, "So the policemen told you that it was impossible to find them?"

Haru nodded and was startled when the red haired policeman had slammed his fists at the table.

"Where's the justice in that?!" Rin screamed.

Haru wanted to thank him for understanding, when the policeman's walkie-talkie rang. "Hello, Officer Rin? A notice was sent in claiming that their item would be stolen by the thief! Please report in at once!"

Rin stood up. He glanced at Haru, the policeman definitely didn't want him to hear that. But it was too late. Haruka nodded his head for him to answer it. Rin spoke into the walkie-talkie for a bit, then left Haru after thanking him for the meal. Haru sighed. He changed into complete black and placed a mask over his nose. _Rin will definitely be there._ He thought.

"There he is!" A reporter from the local news pointed up at the sky.

Haru was jumping from roof to roof and noticed the news car and reached a ledge from a close-by building. His hand caught on and he spun downwards, then disappeared. The pain from his shoulder had returned and he winced. _I thought it was almost done healing by now._ He leaned on the wall for support and looked ahead of him. He was already at the site where he needed to steal back his grandmother's bracelet. Ahead of him was a large window. He could fit in easily, if only he didn't feel so dizzy.

"Not good." Haru told himself.

He walked dizzily and found the bracelet behind a glass case. The pale boy, who was now even more paler, reached for it and successfully retrieved the stolen bracelet. But his eyesight was fading on him. He heard loud noises that sounded like the _clickety-clack_ of shoes. The policemen were already here. He stumbled between his feet and his eyes completely darkened for a while. Haru crouched onto his knees while holding the bracelet. Something grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up.

"Who...?" Haruka wheezed.

"It's me!" Rin shouted at him, "Come on!"

They ran for a bit and the sound of footsteps disappeared, but Haruka's eyesight still hadn't returned. Rin noticed and took off Haru's mask, allowing the boy to breathe better.

"Damn! I didn't think they would do that!" Rin cursed a bit.

He hugged Haru, who was now seriously confused. _Wasn't Rin here to arrest me?_ He shoved the red haired policeman away, just to stagger and fall into the boy's arms again. Haru didn't catch any illness, so why now?

"They placed some kind of gas to irritate the eyes. After a while or so, you'd be blind for a bit." Rin explained, "I'll take you home."

Rin ripped out a curtain and tore off Haruka's clothes (he blushed when he saw Haru's pale body) and quickly wrapped him in the curtain. Haru didn't like the smell. It smelled strongly of strawberries. Rin walked steadily across the patrolled area. Several policeman went up to Rin and questioned the man in his arms. Rin simply brushed them off saying that he was helping a blind man who happened to be in the area. Rin left the case to another officer and carried Haruka back to his home. He dropped the boy onto his bed, still clutching onto the bracelet.

"Thanks...Rin." Haru blushed.

Rin's heart thumped, "Don't...Don't mention it."

Haru was still blind, but the effects of it was slowly wearing off. Rin's body moved closer to the pale boy and he bent next to Haru. Haru still couldn't see very well, but he felt something warm on his lips. He clutched tightly onto the bracelet and Rin locked himself onto the kiss. Haru's eyesight had returned, only to realize that the red haired policeman, his supposed enemy, was kissing him.


	4. Stolen Love

Haru looked at Rin. Although everything was still slightly blurry, he was able to make out the policeman's face. Haru remembered telling his story to the shark teeth policeman and he remembered something soft pressing against his lips. By now his eyes were completely healed and he stared right at Rin's face. It was so close Haruka forgot to breathe for a moment. As Rin separated from the kiss, he looked at the thief's face. It was completely red. So red in fact that he started blushing too.

"Uh...yeah." The policeman started to scratch the back of his neck, "I think I fell for you."

Haru blushed, he wanted to turn around and hide his face on his pillow, but he was still a bit paralyzed so he only moved his head; facing the other direction. Rin didn't like that Haru turned his face away from him, but it was surprising. At least, to Haru it would. Haru placed his right hand over his blushing face. _Isn't he blushing a bit too much?_ Rin thought. He could practically see him blushing through his arm. The policeman grabbed Haru's arm and pushed it on his side.

"So I take it that you like me too?" Rin felt a bit excited. He was hoping for Haru to like him too.

"W-well..." Haru stuttered, "I was waiting for you...to come home..."

Rin felt a flutter on his chest. _To come home..._those words kept replaying in his mind. He couldn't contain his feelings anymore and drew himself into a deeper kiss than before. He forced his tongue into Haru's mouth, trying to dominate the thief. It was quite easy, probably because Haru was embarrassed. As he separated from the kiss, he could see Haru's thin puffs in the air. Haru closed his eyes. He didn't know what the think. All he knew was that Rin was probably going to _do_ him. Rin kissed Haru's hand and felt something bulge from underneath him.

"Whoa whoa whoa...your **thing** here is hard." Rin smirked.

"Sh...shut up..." Haru hid his face with his arms. He was beet red again.

Rin grabbed his cuffs and cuffed Haru, "Now you won't be able to hide your face anymore."

Haru struggled, he didn't like being cuffed. Rin smiled and placed his hand over the thief's privates and started to stroke on his pants. Haru started gasping and he let out a few moans even though he didn't want to. Rin felt his own privates get hard from Haru's face and his moans. The policeman was getting excited and stroked the thief's private even faster. By now, the pale boy's pants were completely soaked. Haru felt himself being soaked in his own pants as the policeman kept on stroking away.

"Rin...it hurts!" Haru made a cute face (although he probably didn't know it).

Rin stopped stroking, and unzipped his pants and tore off Haru's, their privates revealing. The thief stared in complete horror as he saw Rin's private. It was huge! Rin leaned over Haru's privates and started sucking away. The policeman used his fingers and started probing into Haru's hole. Haru gave a slight jolt as he felt something underneath him. Rin continued sucking away and licked at the tip of his privates. He stopped sucking and instead focused on Haru's wanting hole. He placed another finger inside; making Haru gasp and moan all over. As soon as he placed his third finger in, Haru had cum.

"Geez, and I haven't even cum yet." Rin sighed.

He released his fingers and placed his private on Haru's hole. Haru was crying, but his blushing face was so cute that Rin just slammed his rock hard private into the thief. Haru felt Rin's hot private entering him and cried out. It was a bit too sexy, Haru's cry that Rin started to get even harder. The thief felt his insides expanding due to Rin's cock and Rin just kept slamming into him. His thrusts were very piercing and Haru gave up and decided to just think about the pleasure. The thief looked at Rin in the eyes and placed his cuffed arms around the policeman's neck. Rin smirked and continued thrusting. He found Haru's sweet spot and decided to focus there, trying to hit it every time he slammed himself back in. _Just a few more..._Rin thought.

"R-Rin!" Haru tried to speak, "ve...you..."

"Huh?" Rin replied, while continuing his thrusts.

"I lo...ve you!" Haru seemed to melt.

Rin stopped thrusting. He stared at the thief in surprise, Haru was gasping. Several tears had fallen on his cheeks and the policeman licked them away. He smiled and landed his last thrust and came inside Haru. The warmth inside of Haru made him cum again. Rin took out his privates, and watched his sperm exit his partner. He kissed Haru and they both fell asleep.


	5. First Date And An Encounter

Haruka awoke, his eyes were slowly opening and stirring into focus. He looked at the ceiling and suddenly saw a flash of Rin's face as the cop did him. He blushed and felt something sticky on his clothes. The thief was still wearing his dark clothes, but it was covered in his cum. He got up and tried to wipe it off his clothes with a tissue that he had near his bed, but it just smothered deeper into his clothes. He'd have to wash it. The pale boy turned around and faced the red headed cop. The shark-teethed boy slept peacefully in the sheets, almost looking like a god to Haru. (But maybe that was because he started realizing his feelings.)

"Hey..." Haruka shook Rin, but Rin grunted and threw a blanket over his head, "Hey!"

Rin woke up, he shot upright from the bed and looked around, forgetting that he had stayed the night at the thief's home. He looked at Haru and noticed his wet, sticky dark shirt. It was smudged to the point that it had discoloration. He remembered what happened last night and Haru, who was so close to him (without his pants on) was trying hard to wake him up. He blushed when he looked between Haru's pale legs, but his shirt was long enough to hide his private. Rin felt his thing getting hard and placed his hands over it so Haru wouldn't see.

"Hey, don't you have work today?" Haru asked.

"Oh, shoot!" He shot up from the bed and reached over the receiver.

No one had been contacting him and he sighed. The moment he dropped his receiver, he fell back onto the bed and shut his eyes. He was _way_ to tired to be thinking about work. He felt the bed move and opened his eyes to see the pale, black-haired boy. The sun's rays past the window and made it seem like Haruka was glowing. The red haired cop blushed, he remembered what he did to the thief and realized he didn't tell Haru that he loved him. He sat upright and kissed Haru. When he parted from the kiss, Haru's ears were red. It was almost as if you could see his ears blushing.

"You're so cute..." Rin laughed.

Haru pouted, as a man who wanted to be called _cute_? He felt his pride crush a little, but all was forgiven when Rin kissed him again.

"You know...why don't we go on a date?" The cop looked away from Haru.

"...Huh?" Haru felt his heart skip a beat. He had never been on a date before. Or to make matters seem awkward, he had never dated anyone. He didn't even know what to do on dates. _Wh-what do couples usually do? _

Rin felt like he could read Haru's face, despite being poker faced most of the time, "Don't worry so much about it. Let's just go to an aquarium or something."

Haru lent some of his clothes to Rin, since he had stayed the night. The clothes the cop wore were a bit tight, but he couldn't complain since he stayed the night without permission and eventually _did_ it with Haru. They reached the aquarium at 10:50 AM and explored the wonders of the ocean life together. Haru had an urge to take off his clothes and go swimming with the dolphins since they were so attracted to each other. Rin smiled as Haruka's eyes seemed to glow when they passed the other ocean views. The pale boy smiled a lot more than at home. Several girls were watching Haruka and whispered to each other.

"Hey, oh my god! He's so cute!" A dark brown haired girl whispered to her girlfriend.

"He looks like he wants to swim though," she replied back to her friend, "But look at that red head. He looks pretty handsome himself!"

They tried to get closer to him, but Rin managed to get both of them away from the girls. After their date, they took the train back to Haru's place. Rin needed to get his uniform and report for duty the next day. He could already see the Chief of police reprimand him for not answering to him. But then again, he didn't really care. As they reached the pale boy's home, Rin took his uniform and got ready to leave. If he stayed any longer he knew he would eventually want to quit working and just stay by Haru's side and protect the skinny boy. He put on his shoes and as he left, he kissed Haru and slid open the door and waved goodbye. As soon as Rin left, Haru heard his doorbell ring.

"Did you leave something behind?" He looked up.

"Sir, you are hereby arrested for stealing multiple items that belonged to big corporations," several cops surrounded Haruka's home and he gave himself up willingly, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Haru heard the sound of cuffs and the cool metal placed on his wrists, "You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state." The last sound the pale thief heard was the cuffs linking together and locking.


	6. In Jail

Rin thumped his way into his office. His coworkers could see that he was pretty upset about something, but they didn't bother to ask. They were too scared that they would get "bitten" by his shark-like teeth. If they had to choose between getting chewed out by the Chief or Rin, they all picked their Chief. Rin wasn't usually scary, but when he's mad, they all fear him. Rin had wondered why Haru never picked up his phone. He called him multiple times after he left the thief's home, but they pale boy never answered. Rin thought it was because Haru was pretty upset about him doing _that _to him. But if that was the case, then why did Haru agree to go with him on a date to the aquarium?

_AHHHH! I just don't get it!_ The red-haired cop thought.

"So did you hear?" A fellow coworker spoke across from Rin's desk, "Yeah! I couldn't believe it!" Another coworker replied.

"I just can't believe they caught the thief!" The second coworker exclaimed.

Rin jumped up and made a loud **BANG!** sound from his desk and snatched his coworker by the collar, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He growled.

The other cops got up and tried to get Rin off his coworker, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Can you explain what you were talking about? What happened?"

The gossiping cops looked at each other, "Oh yeah! Officer Rin was out the whole day!" One of them said.

"Well, here's the gist of it," said the other, "Apparently, several cops caught the thief that had been stealing items all over Iwatobi. They found evidence from his hair sample that was turned in a few days ago. When the cops went to arrest him, he wasn't home. I mean, he probably went to scope out the next item he would steal. But anyways..."

"THEY CAUGHT HIM! He came back late at night and we caught him when his neighbors called." The first cop interrupted.

Rin's eyes widened and he sat on his chair, almost in slow-motion. _They caught him._ Rin thought, _So that's why he never answered._

"What's with you?" They asked, "Are you upset since you didn't catch him?"

Rin glared at them, he obviously wasn't thinking that way. He ran towards the Chief's office and demanded the chief to see him. The chief denied him and told Rin to cool off his hot head. The red-haired police slammed the door and stepped out of his office. He needed to find a way to clear his name. _But how is that even possible?_ He thought, _They already have evidence! How did they get it anyway?_ Rin's eyes widened. He ran back inside the office and quickly grabbed some files and left his office. He took off in his car and drove off to the building where they supposedly found Haru's hair sample.

"Excuse me, officer. May I help you?" A guard asked.

"Yes, I'm trying to conduct a small investigation. Please don't pay me any mind and tell your boss that we will wrap up the case of his stolen goods," Rin sounded professionally.

It worked and the guard left his post and left to announce it to the higher ups. Rin stepped inside the building and walked around. He opened the file that supposedly kept evidence of Haru's crime. The cop walked towards the items where it was stolen, but there was nothing. It was all clean. How were they able to find a strand of hair and claim it as Haru's? There were too many workers in the building to have noticed a strand of hair on the floor. As he crouched down, with the file in his hands, he quickly peered the tile flooring. He couldn't see anything.

"Officer," a short, fat man (Rin assumed it was the boss of the building) walked up to the cop and bowed at him, "Is there any way I can be of service to you?"

Rin bowed back, "Yes, actually. How were you able to find the thief's hair strand in the middle of these crowds?"

The boss explained that the area was always cleaned, but the night his valuables were stolen, they found strands of his hair on the ground. Rin found this very suspicious and thanked the fat man and left. _Something isn't right_. He went back into his car and decided to drive back to his office. As he reached his office, the phones had been ringing off the hook. Every cop was busy picking up phone lines that the moment they were done speaking, another caller would reach the office. Several of the cops were upset, as this was overwhelming. Rin walked to the chief's office and get permission to talk to Haru. The boss was so busy picking up phone lines that he nodded and handed Rin the badge to see the prisoner.

"Thanks Chief! I'll be back soon!" Rin darted out.

The cop reached Iwatobi jail and demanded to see Haru. The jail guards allowed him inside and he saw Haruka. In a few moments, Rin caught a glimpse of the thief. He was even paler than before. He swore to himself that he would get Haru out.

"Hey, Haru...Who did this to you?" Rin trembled in anger.

The pale thief looked at him, "There's more than one."

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I'm sorry for always going on and off in my stories! ^^; School is killing me and I'm doing my best to graduate as soon as possible, but it's really hard and I haven't been sleeping well. _ ;; I will try to write once a month! And just a quick question! Should I write another story with Rin x Haru? I mean, I'm constantly on and off, but I really want to know what you guys think. -w-;; THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! I never thought this fic would get this long! w ;;**


	7. Stolen Boy

Rin was in the police car. He was holding onto a pair of binoculars and another officer sat next to him. The officer didn't understand their stake out, usually detectives would do it, but since it was late, they had already gone home. Rin didn't mind the officer, but once his fellow coworker started complaining, the shark-like cop called a taxi and paid the driver to take his coworker home. The other officer was pretty happy since he finally finished his shift and got a free ride home. Rin looked through his binoculars, occasionally wiping his eyes from the sweat building up and staring so long through the lens.

"Hey, Rin." Another cop came up to him, "Dude, it's past your shift. What are you doing anyways? Did you know that the Chief won't pay for these overtimes you're taking?"

"Tsk." Rin didn't want to be bothered, "Look, I'm doing my job, the Chief doesn't have anything to complain. I mean I've already caught so many other criminals during the past few nights and I don't mind doing more."

The cop scratched his head, "Well...alright then, but seriously Rin. Get some sleep. You've been looking bad the past few days."

The cop tipped his hat at Rin and ran back to the office. Rin waved goodbye to his coworker and almost murmured, "_Good riddance_."

After a few hours, the fat stout man that Rin had been watching exited the building. This building was the same one that had evidence on his lover and got Haru thrown in jail. It seemed like the fat boss was on the phone, talking to someone. He hung up got in his car and drove off. Rin slowly followed him, but made sure that the fat boss wouldn't see him. After a couple of turns, the boss parked his car and entered a suspicious building. Rin parked his car a block away and exited the police car. He took his gun from his car and threw a black jacket over himself, hiding his badge and police uniform underneath. He threw his hat onto the driver's seat to make it less suspicious and hid the gun in his sleeve. The jacket was big so it would be easy to hide it.

"Hey buddy, you here for the auction?" A nicely suited man came up to him. Rin turned quickly. He didn't sense anyone around him for a moment.

"Y-yeah..." Hoping he didn't say anything wrong, he nodded quickly.

"Cool, wanna go with me?" The suited man asked, "I don't like going through the doors. The clerk has eyes for me."

Rin shrugged and replied, "Sure."

They went through the doors, the clerk watched the nicely suited man and blew kisses at him. _No wonder he's scared of the clerk_, Rin thought. The clerk was an older man with a completely crooked nose. It scared Rin too, especially when the clerk glared at him. They passed through the doors and stood in the back. Rin spotted the fat stout man immediately and felt disgusted by the amount of food piled around him.

"Is this your first time here?" The man asked.

Rin was startled by the question, _One wrong move and all these people will find out_. "Ye-yeah..."

"Hahaha, me too!" He slapped Rin in the back, "I've been here a couple of times for the bar, that's why the clerk knows me. Their drinks are pretty good, too bad they have this hideout."

Rin listened carefully to every word he said. For a bar, the place in the back where they entered was pretty suspicious. It's a good thing they didn't check their bodies though. _For a hideout, this is a pretty sloppy hideaway if there's no security._ Rin rolled his eyes as he saw the fat boss continue to stuff his face with wine and a chocolate bar at the same time. Everyone started to quiet down. For a hideout, there were too many people in the building and not enough seats. A man dressed in a striped suit entered.

"Gentlemen, as you know, the thief is finally in jail. But as you know, there was only one item he left out. That's why we're here at this auction." Everyone whispered and nodded at the news.

"Please quiet down, as you all know, we've been taking valuables from people's homes. Somehow this thief has managed to take them all and even returned several of their items back to their owners. So we all cooperated and stole from him. Thanks to Mr. Kii, the police were able to catch him before his last heist." He raised his hand toward his left and the person rose up and bowed.

Rin clenched his fist. He had a horrible urge to beat everyone up, but had to maintain his cool. He needed to see the item and take note of all their names so that he could arrest them. Just as he thought about this, the striped suit male revealed the item.

"Now gentlemen, our final auction...is this!"

He took out a piece of cloth from his suit and revealed what was underneath. Everyone gasped and started to bid at the incredibly handsome item. Rin's eyes widened. He felt his body grow cold and he let the gun slowly come out of his sleeve. He completely forgot about the suited man who let him in and looked at him. The suited man smirked, he saw the gun and reached behind him. He had a gun as well.

"You a cop?" He pointed it towards Rin.

Rin started to sweat, he couldn't draw his weapon now. The bidders kept bidding and the fat man would spit some crumbs of whatever he ate last while he bid. Rin was stuck. The cop wasn't sure if it would be all right to draw out his weapon. He looked at the item and back at the suited man.

"Don't worry. I won't shoot," he reassured Rin as he got closer and pressed his weapon at his side, "Rather, wouldn't it be more fun to shoot the item?"

His swift hands almost blurred and Rin saw the suited man aim and fired at the item. The bullet seemed to move in slow motion towards the item and Rin screamed, but his voice was blocked by the sounds of the bidders.

Rin screamed even louder this time, "HARUKA!"

The item looked up and the blue eyes of the pale thief looked up. Yes, he was the item for auction. The auctioneer noticed Haru's reaction and looked at the crowd. The bullet was flying towards Haru and at the last moment, the fat man stood in the way and took the bullet to his back. Everyone started screaming and started to run out of the building. Rin slammed the suited man onto the wall and cuffed him to a nearby pipe. _For a shabby place like this, I didn't even notice the pipes._ Rin thought to himself. All of a sudden, the cops swarmed the area. Rin knew all of them, and quickly ran to Haru's side and slid off his hoodie and covered Haru's lower body, then proceeded to carry him like a princess towards the cops who arrested everyone except for Rin and Haru.

"Hey, Officer Matsuouka! What are you doing here? Working by yourself?" One of the cops asked.

Rin noticed that all the cops were from the night shifts. Many of them knew Rin and befriended him when the shark-teethed cop offered to help further investigate the case of the Thief of Iwatobi.

"Just helping a friend save his friend," He lied.

The cop jumped a bit and sighed, "Look, Matsuouka, if we'd have known that this was related to you, we shouldn't have let you have this case. I mean, he's _The_ Thief of Iwatobi. Oh well, I'll keep my mouth shut this time since you've helped us a lot."

"Thanks," Rin replied and took custody of Haru.

"Rin..." Haru tried to speak, instead he pursed his lips and shook his head.

The red-haired cop turned around, making Haru feel sad. "You're gonna have to explain _those _to me. But first, let's get you out of here."


	8. Merman

Haru woke up in the bathtub. He rubbed his eyes with his wet hands and towards the ceiling. It was definitely not his house, so Haruka tried to get out of the tub. He started panicking and remembered the dozens of hands than took him out of prison in the middle of the night. During the struggle, he felt something sting.

"Haru! Calm down!" The pale thief heard someone yell.

Haruka kept thrashing and his tail threw the water in the bathtub around, "I don't want to be here!"

He felt something strong around him and something wet touched his lips. The pale thief stopped thrashing and stared at whatever was in front of him. It was Rin kissing and holding him. Rin parted from the kiss after Haru had calmed down.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked.

Haru nodded, he couldn't believe Rin was here. One night in the cell was scary enough when everyone is trying to rape you. Haru looked Rin in the eyes and noticed something in his reflection. There were small fish scales covering his face and he looked at his legs. There was none, instead it was a long tail. It looked like a fishes tail. _It can't be..._Haru thought, _I've changed back?_

"Look uh," Rin stuttered, "how did you get those?"

He pointed at the fish tail, "I mean you're a merman?"

Haru looked away, "Yeah..." he mumbled softly.

Rin barely heard him then sighed, "You know what? I'm much less bothered by the fact that you're not a human."

Haru started to cry, the way Rin had said that made him feel really sad. What was he supposed to do? The moment he came to land, he was looking for someone. A human that he had met when he was a small merman. But when he was found by his grandmother on the seashore, she took him in. She helped him search for the person Haru was looking for, but in the end they couldn't find him. Then Haru's guardian passed away. He never found the human child and ended up getting a job on land. Haruka tried to find a way back to revert himself into a merman, but all his efforts failed since he had no way of contacting his fellow mermen.

"Well, now that I see your true form, I kinda remember now..." Rin hugged Haru.

His clothes were getting soaked from Haru's thrashing, but it couldn't be helped. Haru didn't seem like he was breathing normally when they had reached his house, so he put him in the tub.

"I met you before," Rin spoke in Haru's ear.

Haru stopped crying and looked at the red haired cop, "Wh-what did you say?"

Haruka placed his hands on Rin's face to get a better look at him, "When I was a kid," Rin began, "My mother forbade me from swimming after my father had died out at the ocean. But she saw how sad I was and let me go a certain number of times."

"Then when I nearly drowned, a boy, or rather a merman came and saved me. From then on, I tried to visit everyday, but my mother caught me and wouldn't let me go to the ocean. She walked me to school and walked me back home, that's how serious it was to her. Was that merman you?"

Haru's tears were overflowing. He hugged Rin and dug his face into his wet shirt, making Rin a bit uncomfortable. The cop pat the thief on the back and Haru fell asleep. Rin sighed, _How did I forget about Haru until now?_ He squeezed Haru closer to him then looked at his face. Haruka's eyes were swollen. Rin kissed his eyes and looked at Haru's tail. The cop was actually less surprised about his lover being a merman. _I was more surprised when I found out he was the thief._ Rin laughed to himself. He gave Haru a deep kiss, even though he was asleep, and looked at his sleeping face. As he parted from the kiss, Haru's tail reverted back into human legs.

"Whoa..." The red haired cop whispered, "That was pretty weird."

He lifted the pale thief from the tub, a bit surprised at Haru's light weight and carried him back to his bed. Rin was too tired to put clothes on Haru after he changed into his pajamas and cuddled with his lover.

"Good night, Haru..."


End file.
